


Solo Work - Part 1

by MythicalViolet



Series: Solo Work [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett searches for a little relief during a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Work - Part 1

Rhett rolled over and picked up his phone; the clock read 2 a.m. He had gone to bed hours ago but hadn’t fallen asleep yet, and was tired of tossing and turning. He sighed as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and examined his sleep deprived face, sighing and stroking his beard. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled.

 

Rhett had barely slept over the past week; he was averaging about 2-3 hours a night, despite taking different supplements and even trying the methods he and Link discussed on an episode a few weeks earlier. The lack of sleep was beginning to wear on him; he was becoming impatient and irritable and was losing track of the days. Despite how tired he was, sleep refused to pay him a visit.

 

Rhett exited the bathroom and lay back down on his bed. He checked various social media sites, read a few YouTube comments, and then opened up his photo gallery. He smiled as he flipped through pictures of himself with friends, especially the pictures of him and Link.

 

“Mmm, Link.” He sighed. Rhett had been looking at Link in a different way lately. Link had been his best friend and closest companion during the course of their 30 year friendship, but over the past few months he had become a source of desire. What began as just a platonic admiration of Link’s good looks had turned into attraction. Rhett often caught himself gazing at Link for no reason, or dropping the occasional flirty comment. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with these new feelings and it was becoming a source of frustration. “Maybe that’s why I can’t sleep.” He muttered.

 

Rhett set his phone on the night stand and stared at the ceiling. He placed his hands on his chest and slowly moved them down his stomach. He closed his eyes and though of Link, and began to slide his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He stopped himself.

 

“Do I really want to do this?” Rhett wasn’t sure if he wanted to give himself over to his feelings for Link.   _It’s not like anyone has to know._ He thought.He laid there running his fingers along the inside of his waistband, occasionally touching the base of his cock. The combination of sleeplessness and hormones took over, and Rhett closed his eyes, removed his clothes, and began to touch himself.

 

He rolled onto his side as his agile fingers played with his scrotum. He then ran them along the underside of his dick before gripping it full on and pumping away. “Fuck.” He whispered as his breath quickened. Rhett ran his index finger along the opening as it began to leak pre-cum.  He rolled onto his back and continued to stroke himself, now with both hands. Mental images of Link teased him mercilessly, and he groaned as he began to picture his friend touching and teasing him the same way he was touching himself. He licked his lips as he imagined pressing them against Link’s. _Damn it Link, why do you make me feel this way?_  

 

Anguish and arousal pushed Rhett over the edge, and he cried out Link’s name as he came into his hands. He wiped them on his chest and lay quietly as he caught his breath. His head felt fuzzy as he contemplated what he just did.

 

Rhett finally got up and got in the shower in order to rinse himself off. He got dressed and climbed back into bed. His eyes felt heavy as a wave of fatigue hit him. He curled up on one side and gripped his pillow, burying his face in it. When he finally closed his eyes he saw Link’s smiling face.

 

Rhett woke up several hours later feeling energized and refreshed.  It was the best sleep he had in days.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
